Conventional computer work stations consist of a desk having a location for mounting of a computer monitor, a keyboard and a computer tower. The user generally sits on an office chair in front of the monitor. Such arrangements have been notorious for inducing backpain, carpal tunnel syndrome and other problems. A few workstations were designed attempting to integrate human comfort and health with performance. However, such workstations have been made up of many different parts interconnected or free standing. Moreover, some of these parts typically block off access by a user to a chair. Finally, moving such systems involves moving awkwardly interconnected elements such as a chair and a desk as well as free standing stands for holding monitors and side tables.
It is an object of the invention to provide an ergonomic workstation in which the entire workstation is integrated and the user area is accessible from either side.